Power regulation and conversion are important features that are employed in a variety of systems for many different applications. One such application is in a power converter for a computing system. In such a system, a buck DC/DC converter may be used to provide a stepped-down or regulated DC voltage to various components in the system, including the system processor(s).
A DC/DC converter such as the buck DC/DC converter typically includes an inductive element (e.g., an inductor), a semiconductor switch (e.g., a transistor), and a capacitive element (e.g., a capacitor). The transistor is periodically driven on and off in a duty cycle to provide a regulated flow of current through the inductor which charges the capacitor to a desired voltage. The charge of the capacitor may thus be adjusted/maintained to provide a regulated voltage to external load coupled to an output of the converter.